1. Field of the Application
The application relates to an electronic device and an electronic device cushion, and more particularly, to a head mounted electronic device and a head mounted electronic device cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology industries, the styles, the functions and the usages of the electronic devices have become more and more diverse, and thus wearable electronic devices which can be directly worn on a user's body have also been introduced. There are many types of head mounted electronic device; using an eye mask type head mounted electronic device for an instance, after the user wears on this type of electronic device, in addition to seeing a three-dimensional image, the image may also change along with a rotation of the user's head, thereby providing the user with a more immersive feeling.
However, this type of head mounted electronic device may cause the user to feel hot and stuffy, under a long-term wearing because a portion of the head mounted electronic device in contact with the user is prone to produce moisture, possibly, due to sweating or rising in body temperature of the user. Moreover, if the head mounted electronic device can display an image, then in order for the user to have a better experience, light leakage must also be paid attention to during the course of use so as to avoid an influence on image quality.